Letters To LA (and back to New York)
by ThePeculiarAvenger
Summary: Peggy writes to Angie about her adventures in LA. Angie is incensed, and attempts to knock some sense into Peggy with her letters. Chaos ensues. Spoilers through 2x05, may depart from canon.
1. Chapter 1

Soooooo the time travel fic is on hold while I rewrite it to fit Agent Carter season 2. In the meantime, I totally think Peggy wrote to Angie while she was in LA. So, have a fic that is fulfilling a personal headcanon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

18 July 1947

Hello Angie,

I apologize for not writing sooner, I've been busy, and have had many adventures that I can't wait to tell you about. First of all, I did meet a man, contrary to your insisting that I would die alone. Honestly Angie, you sound like my mother. At any rate, he is an attractive, funny, charming scientist, and he is an actual genius. We did have a date, if you could call it that. We had dinner, and we did kiss at one point, but then we continued to steal two cars and break into a secure facility, so. It's a moot point at any rate, as Jason is now incorporeal, and may have disappeared altogether. The substance which is causing all of our problems is called Zero Matter, and aside from Dr. Wilkes, Howard is really the only one who understands it. Hopefully we'll be able to restore Jason upon his return from Peru.

Zero Matter has caused other problems as well. I came out here because a body was found, and the victim was discovered to have died from coming in contact with Zero Matter. After everything that's happened, I almost wish it had been a serial killer. The reason I have time to write to you at all is because I was impaled whilst chasing our prime suspect. I won't reveal her name, because it's classified, and because you wouldn't believe me if I did. The injury is bloody inconvenient, really. I should be chasing suspects and getting answers, and finding out how to bring back Doctor Wilkes, but instead I'm on bed rest. At least I have good company, do you remember Mr. Jarvis? His wife is a wonder. She can sew just about anything, which is good, because I never really learned. She's got a sly sense of humor and a silver tongue, which makes her nice to be around. Howard has obtained a flamingo, which has been named Bernard, and is as temperamental as Howard himself. Poor Mr. Jarvis is normally the one taking care of him, but Ana and I find it hilarious to watch them chase each other around the yard. Speaking of Ana, my lunch has arrived. Both Jarvises are wonderful cooks, so it would be a shame to let it get cold.

Oh, I'd for gotten you'd asked after Daniel. He's doing well, I think we all find it easier to work without Jack Thompson breathing down our necks. Also, Daniel has gotten engaged. We're all quite happy for him.

I hope you're doing well, Angie. I miss you, and I wish you luck landing a role.

Love,

English


	2. Chapter 2

Heeeeey! I'm a writing machine! This chapter, Angie Freaks Out. You're welcome. Also, this is assuming it takes four days to get a letter across the country. Oddly enough, it's hard to find exact times for 1947.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

July 22nd, 1947

English!

Daniel got engaged?! To whom? I tried to call you as soon as I got your letter, but the phone numbers were all wrong. Also, You say you're happy, but I know that you're not as happy as you make everyone else think, English. Daniel doesn't know what he's missing. Your Doctor Wilkes sounds nice, even if he is... a ghost? I didn't quite catch that part. Also, what exactly do you mean by Impaled? I have a sinking feeling that you mean exactly what I think you mean, but I thought I'd ask anyway. Please come home in one piece, English, you're the only reason I get to stay in this fancy house. And, y'know, I would miss you, if you died. I've got an audition tomorrow, and it's huge, English. I'm getting nervous just talking about it. It's a singing part, but I've been practicing. It's a circus - themed musical. It sounds weird at first, but the music is beautiful. I went to see a movie last week, and I missed you. Have I taken you to see anything with Whitney Frost in it yet? I know you don't go see movies by yourself, so it's up to me to expand your horizons. I'll try to take you to see one when we get home, or maybe not. All the magazines are saying that something happened to her director, and everyone in show biz is freaking out over the possibility of "the demise of one of the greatest stars" like it's the end of the world. I tell ya, Peg, I'm glad I'm on the stage and not the silver screen. I mean, I'm more backstage right now, but any day now, I'll have a big break. Anyway, enough about me. How are you doing in LA? Is it hot there? Have you been in Hollywood, or are you still doing the thing where you bury yourself in your work and wait for someone to drag you out? God, I hope Daniel or Mr. Fancy drags you out. You can't go out to Hollywood and not see the sights, okay English? I want a postcard next. And make sure to take care of yourself, especially since I'm not there to take care of you. Have fun!

Love,

Angie


End file.
